Community:Soybeen/Booga Booga
Booga Booga is a popular game created by Roblox user, Soybeen. The game is a survival simulation game where the objective is to create or join a tribe and become the most powerful tribe in the game. The game includes a crafting and level progression system that allows for a basic advantage over other tribes. Gameplay After choosing your avatar's hair, face, and skin color, you spawn on a random island, usually a small one with trees, animals, and sharks circling the island in the ocean. These islands are not auto-generated and are always the same in every server. If you are new to the game, you will spawn with a rock in your inventory. The rock allows you to cut down trees, kill animals for meat, and kill other players. You cannot get rid of the rock, even if you die. Features Tribes Tribes are groups of players on the same team. You cannot kill people on your tribe. As a tribe leader, you have several different powers. You can invite or kick players, and place totems to help members navigate to the main tribe base. Players from a different tribe or in no tribe cannot build on the land where the totem is until the totem is destroyed. Founding a tribe To found a tribe, press the 'T' button, then select a color not already taken (it will be taken if someone's avatar is placed directly on the square with the color), then, press "Found" to create the tribe. Crafting The crafting system is a key feature in Booga Booga. Much like any other crafting game, the way it works is simple: gather the correct resources for something you want to craft and clicking the "Craft" button to craft the respective item you wish to build. To open the craft menu, press 'C'. Mojo When you press the button "K", the Mojo Shop will appear. Previously, it only said "Coming Soon," but it now has 11 things to choose from for when you rebirth. To rebirth, you need to get to level 100, which is the max level. When you rebirth, everything in you inventory is cleared out. To solve this, most people put their valuables in chests or give them to friends so they can give them back. You also get a Mojo Point, which you can use to buy perks from the mojo shop. While some help combat, like the God Armor and the God rock, others are more for fun, like the Sparkles or the Oof Horn. When you buy something (Water Walker, Shelly Friend, and Sparkles not included), it gives you the recipe for the item so you can craft it. Bars Food bar After spawning, you will have a food bar at the bottom right, which tracks your current hunger. If your food bar drops too low, you will begin taking damage. Eating will replenish your food bar. Raw meat will fill it, but damage your health as well. Bag bar The bag bar is another chart that, when filled up, no longer allows you to pick up items and put them in your bag. The bar can be extended to fit more items by upgrading your bag. Health bar When you take damage, the bar lowers. When it hits the bottom, you die and lose all the items in your inventory, excluding the items in your bag. You can become stronger by acquiring better armor. Voodoo bar When going into the game's new dimension (named the void), you get to choose from 3 different spells. Lightning, Shield and cloak. Lightning launches a bolt of lightning that does 25 damage to a player with no armor. Shield forms a bubble-like shield around you and protects you from attacks for 45 seconds. Cloak makes you invisible for 45 seconds. The voodoo bar acts like a mana bar. It shows you how much energy you have to use the spells. Each spell uses about 15% of the voodoo bar. The player can only choose one spell. The voodoo bar is only unlocked when going into the void for the 1st time. The voodoo bar is replenished by either going into the void and staying there for a while, or wearing void armor or a void bag. Armor Armor is a form of protection in Booga Booga. There are nine different types of armor: *Leaf *Hide *Iron *Steel *Adurite *Crystal *Magnetite *Emerald *Void (replenishes Voodoo, see bars) *God *Pink Diamond (as of what we know it's only avaible for the mouth of feburay) Bags Bags increase your storage to carry more items. The bags available are: *Leaf *Hide *Iron *Steel *Adurite *Crystal *Magnetite *Emerald *Void (replenishes voodoo, see bars) *God *Shelly (only available for winners of the game's monthly art tournament) Weapons Weapons are used to kill mobs and other players. Melee *Rock *Club *Mace *Battle Axe *War Hammer *Crystal Stick *Emerald Blade *God Rock *Magnetite Stick (only available for runners up of the game's monthly art tournament) Ranged *Sling *Bow *Iron Bow *Crossbow *Magnetite Crossbow *Lightning spell (unlocked when going into the void for the 1st time, not craftable, optional) The sling uses rocks, the Bow and Iron Bow use arrows, and the Crossbow and Magnetite Crossbow use bolts. The lightning spell uses voodoo. (see bars) Animals/Mobs There are many different kinds of animals/mobs and some of them drop useful items. *Stone Shelly (Found on various grass islands) *Big Stone Shelly (Found on various grass islands) *Iron Shelly (Found on various grass islands) *Gold shelly (Found on various sand islands) *Adurite Shelly (Appears once you mine the huge shelly) *Magnetite Shelly (Appears when a magnetite meteor falls) *Crystal Shelly (Appears when a crystal meteor falls) *Huge Shelly (Found on ice island) *Sand Mammoth (Found on the largest sand island) *Ice Mammoth (Found on the largest ice island) *Banto (Found on various grass islands) *Bantae (Found on various grass islands) *Lurky Boi (Found in the water) *Goldy Boi (Golden version of the Lurky Boi, found in the water) *Tan Ant (Found nearby ant mounds above ground) *Ice ant. (Found in the ice biome) *Black Ant (Found nearby black ant mounds underground, removed) *Fire Ant (Found nearby fire ant mounds underground) *Giant Ant (Found nearby giant ant mounds underground, removed) *Queen Ant (Found under the giant ant mound, removed) *Dancing Shelly (Found on the largest ice island) *Barbarian (Found frozen in ice on the largest ice island) *Giant (Found frozen in ice on the largest ice island) *Crystal Guardian (Found on the sun island) *Rento (Found nearby the small volcano) *Rentae (Found nearby the small volcano) *Coal Shelly (Found on various grass islands) *Golden Banto (Found on the sun island, removed) *Chicken (Found on various grass islands) *Brown Chicken (Found in desert biomes) *Lil Banto (Found in grass biomes) *Beached boi (Found on beaches) *Goober (Found in caves in desert biomes) *Shelby (Found in ice biome) *Sheldon (Found in ice biome, next to Shelby) Environments There are several environments in Booga Booga each with their own unique characteristic: *Arctic/Antarctic (Ice) *Desert *Temperate (Grass) *Snow *Volcano (lava) *Water Level progression Level progression serves as a useful function for large tribes. It is used to show how experienced a player is with the game, and allow for more strategy in picking the right players for your tribe. The Lost Sea The Lost Sea map came out in beta along with the Aquaman event quest on November 28th, 2018.